¿Quién es él?
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: La mayoría de la gente que conozco me tacharía de loca si hablara abiertamente de esto, y no soy la única. ¿Puede llegar alguien a ser tan especial como "literalmente" imposible? pero eso no me prohibe seguirlo adorando. One-shot. No pairings.


**Hellowiss~! de una vez aclaro, no es de una pareja en especial, es como si lo hubiera escrito en un diario, arrancado la hoja y subirlo aqui. Es cursi (aunque qué que haga yo no es cursi), si aún así lo quieren leer, gracias, si no, neee~. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, no puedo hacer nada, me da flojera. Enjoy!**

_Quién es él._

Una animación por computadora. Pixeles color caoba forman su cabello algo alborotado, igual que sus ojos. Graficos, sus movimientos. Un click de un lado, uno del otro y parece que habla. Una paleta de colores para pintar su piel.

Se puede decir que es alegre, animado, algo impaciente, temeroso y más cuando Jim está cerca, algo nervioso pero muy buen amigo. De un gran corazón. Obvio que lo hirió cuando se enfrentó a algunos de sus amigos. En ese momento llevada un uniforme diferente a ellos. Quería estar de ese lado, y no podía. Al final regresó a la normalidad. Estaba arrepentido, pero sabían cómo era él, Shinichi Handa, y no tuvieron nada qué perdonarle.

Matsuno, se puede decir, que es su mejor amigo, aunque le molesta que la gente piense que son pareja o, según escuchó un par de veces, una "linda pareja yaoi". Sí, estaba mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo pero NO SALÍAN. Cómo se les ocurre. Aún así, eso jamás ha afectado su amistad, ni con la de los demás.

Me da igual que no salga tanto en la serie. Así no gasta su aparición.

Claro que jamás podré estar con él. ¿Dramática? pues algo. No he encontrado a alguien igual que él. Cuando llego al Colegio imagino de nuevo que estará ahí, sentado, metido en su videojuego o en un libro, y que me causa risa. Pero al llegar veo a los mismos compañeros de siempre, no me desiluciono. Aún sigo esperándolo. A alguien así, de carne y hueso.

Y lo sé, me atrae, grito como loca a veces, hasta me sonrojo en ocasiones cuando aparece. Pueden decirlo, es algo bobo, que sientas "admiración" o algo fuerte por alguien que sabes que no existe. Sí, bobo, pero jamás diría que es estúpido.

Cuando supe que saldría probablemente en la saga de la serie no recuerdo con exactitud, creo que pasaron algo así de diez minutos en los que grité, salté, me eché agua en la cara y repetía "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No friegues! ¡No es cierto! ¡Soy asquerosamente feliz!" mis padres no estaban. Seguro me preguntarían qué me pasa. Mi padre subiría las escaleras pensando que me caí, o simplemente no le importaría. Y mi madre preguntaría en un grito algo molesta qué me pasó. Yo le diría que nada, y ella me volvería a reclamar de por qué grito, y de paso por qué sigo hablando sola. Y ambos coincidirían en una cosa si les dijera "Grité porque me emocioné porque Handa (o un personaje, no saben los nombres) saldrá en Inazuma", seguro dirían: ¿¡Y sólo por eso gritas como loca! y se irían de nuevo. Ni eso me quita el hecho de estar agitada por la noticia.

Esto sinceramente pasa muy seguido y no es exclusivo de él, pero cada vez que oigo la voz de Gabriel Ortíz, quién hace su (GENIAAAAL~) voz en latino es inevitable acordarme de Handa. Y de Kenichi pero él no viene mucho al caso n.n

Lo tengo en mi cuaderno de matemáticas, en mi agenda de la escuela, de fondo de pantalla en uno de mis teléfonos y en mi laptop. Y aún así no puedo esconder una sonrisa. Si mis amigas del colegio se dan cuenta, si no, si lo ignoran, saben que no dejaré de hacerlo.

Me divierte cada vez que veo la misma imagen de Handa: Cuando Someoka creó la técnica de "Impacto Wavern", si no mal recuerdo Handa dijo "Fue como si un dragón envolviera al balón" y aún sorprendido y atónito colocó sus manos palma a palma imitando la boca de un dragón. Me rió frente a la computadora, me da ternura. Y mis padres no deben verme.

Desde hace tiempo tengo decidido que para la próxima convención de animé haré un cosplay de Matsuno ¿por qué? simplemente porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me gusta su gorrito y quiero vestirme como él. Pero hace un par de meses mi Primo Tachi algo me hizo ver: "Te quieres vestir de Max ¿porque te gusta...o porque siempre lo relacionan con Handa?"... increíble, y apenas va para los 11 años. De cualquier forma, me vestiré como Max, sin embargo no puedo evitar emocionarme levemente por lo que mi primito notó. Puede que tenga razón. Es psicología entre líneas.

Lo he soñado. Aunque realmente he soñado a muchos de Inazuma Eleven. La última vez que no sé si fue mucho chocolate en la leche, cené algo muy dulce o yo qué sé, y que Shinichi-kun se coló en mis sueños fue hace como dos semanas. Un poco después de escribir "Porque una carta no es suficiente" si fuera real, ya me estaría dando la cantaleta de cómo es que yo también pienso que él y Matsuno hacen buena pareja. Lo unico que recuerdo de ese sueño fue unca carretera de piedras, y unas vías del tren. ¿Yo? me parece que tropezaba entre las piedras y reía. ¿Y Handa? el maquinero del tren que se perdió pero no sin antes aventarme su gorro y una hoja de papel en blanco. No creo que tenga un significado, mas esa mañana fue de las raras que amanecí sonriendo y así duré practicamente todo el día.

Aqui en un secreto...que ya no es tan secreto, la loca de moi decició que "Shouko" y "Handa" deberían tener ¿su canción? algo así. Yo le pongo canciones a todas las parejas que se me ocurran. Y la del "HandaShouko" quizá sólo existente para mí es "Fight for this love" de Cheryl Cole. No tiene nada que ver. Yo siento que es de ellos.

He llegado a ver que ahora que sale en IEGo! lo relacionan con Mako, la pequeña de coletas ¡y me fascina la idea! jamás me ha molestado. Después de todo, ya he imaginado demasiadas veces a Handa con alguien (*cofShoukoCof*) como en "Mi vampiro favorito", juro que traté de nos escribirlo pero mis manos no me hicieron caso. ¿De verdad estará saliendo con Mako-chan...?

Se puede decir que soy la "Psicóloga" entre las personas que me conocen, y no me molesta, en absoluto, simplemente les digo "Vamos. Cuéntale todo a la Señorita Handa" obvio que después me dicen "¿La señorita qué...?" les digo "Nada. Nada. Ya" y me cuentan sus problemas. ¿Qué se sentirá tener ese apellido de casada? nunca lo sabré pero por lo pronto, ahora que soy "adolescente-casi-adulta" y que aún sigo con alma de una de doce se vale soñar con mi "Marido."

No es necesidad ni urgencia. Soy feliz así. Sé que me tengo que hacer a la idea de que Handa Shinichi, el centrocampista de mi vida, aunque se oiga exagerado (aparte de Ichinose) no es real, no existe. No llegará un día frente a mi, como alumno de intercambio o de nuevo ingreso. O a mi trabajo cuando sea mayor, o que se convierta en mi vecino. Nada de eso. Yo lo sé. Pero por favor ¿quién no se ha enamorado de una animación? ¿De una caricatura? ¿De algo "inexisente"? no creo que haya alguien que no. Aún así, Shinichi Handa podrá ser una caricatura, sí, pero sea como sea, como lo hacen moverse, hablar, enojarse, sonreír; eso provoca sentimiento, ternura, gracia, amor. Y esas emociones existen, no es algún software. Pues sí, E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A- con todas sus letras. Que mi madre no se entere, con los maestros es mejor callarlo. Tal vez algún día me olvide de quién es Shinichi, tal vez no. Me acordaré que era un personaje de mi animé favorito, uno de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros. Uno que siempre lo emparejaba con Matsuno o Haruna. Uno que siempre me hacía sonreír no importaba si él no me veía.

¿Y quién es él?

Un chico (porque lo es) que un par de veces soñé, uno que no sé cómo me hizo sonrojar, uno que me "prestaba" su apellido. Un chico que esperé ver en mi salón en las mañanas. Que esperaba verlo jugando fútbol en el receso. Porque ninguno más que real ha logrado lo que él, ni hacerme reir fingiendo la boca de un dragón con sus manos.

¿Pero él es quién...?

El motivo por el que seguramente algunos al leer pensarán que es una ridiculez, otras no lo sé, quizá les dé tenura. Es el chico del que mis padres no deben saber o me llevan al psicólogo. Si existiera, y se los llevara a presentar a mis padres, mi madre lo vería encantador, y mi padre tal vez algo sobreprotector. pero ese día no se dará. El chico del que no podré hablar con mi madre porque me tiraría de a loca y algún día me pediría que pare de soñar. O con mis compañeras o compañeros del colegio, yo podría pasar horas hablando de él. No me gustaría cansarlos aunque para mí sean las veces que más me brillan los ojos.

Pero es el niño, el centrocampista, el que lleva las iniciales S.H, que sintió vibrar mi corazón. Y es al que en sueños no me lo prohibirán. Ni en las historias que haré de él, que otros harán de él, ni en los dibujos que lo incluirán. Platónico.

Simplemente es el chico de ficción que despertó mis latidos más reales.

Aunque nunca se lo pueda decir...

Handa Shinichi...

**Ay sí ya, perdón. Tenía un buen de ganas de hacerlo Y QUÉ :b ¡estoy enamorada de un personaje de ficción Y ME VALE QUESO!...bueno...de 60 según la lista del Gato Buddha, laaarga historia de 3ero de Secundaria T-T y como dice el summary ¿quién no ha chillado como fangirl al ver a alguno? independinetemente si es animé, caricatura, pelicula, yo qué sé. Ya, mi "luz interior" descansó, digamos que lo subi hoy porque...well, es algo especial para mí este día (y mi mamá me obliga a estar feliz :3), en un review si es que dejan me dicen qué les pareció y toooodos los "boba" que se guantaron decir, o lo que quieran. Peace!**


End file.
